A Heart To Win
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: Izana found out about Raji and Zen being lovers, and reveals that Shirayuki also has feelings for his little brother. So he declares a duel between them for Zen's heart. But can the duel be won without anyone being truly hurt?
1. Chapter 1

**Characters: Zen, Raji, Shirayuki, Izana**

 **Requester: Sora**

 **Message:**

 **Can you write a fic when Raji has to fight with Shirayuki for the love of Zen? Something sad with a happy end or something just sweet.**

* * *

"Prince Raji?! Zen, this is an outrage!"

"But Lord Brother, I cannot simply help the way it is! If I love him, then I love him, it's as simple as that!"

"And what about the girl?"

"What about Shirayuki?" Zen glanced over to the closed curtain and placed his hands on his hips. "Shirayuki, come out". The redheaded herbalist crept out from behind the curtain, hands clasped in front of her, eyes wide. "What's the meaning of this?" Zen asked his brother.

"She claims to have feelings for you".

"What? Is that true?" Shirayuki nodded. "Oh crap...so what happens?"

"You know what happens. You go find Raji and tell him to come here to the castle. The two of them will duel for your heart".

"What?! No way!"

"You don't have a choice. You put yourself in this situation Zen. And after this, if Raji wins then we'll have to deal with the fact you are in love with another boy".

"Why should that even matter? Shouldn't I be allowed to be happy with him?"

"Zen, just go and fetch the idiot".

* * *

"What? What do you mean they know about us?"

"Raji, I tried so hard to keep it a secret but then it just...argh, Kiki and Mitsuhide caught me talking to myself about you, okay? I didn't know someone was behind the door at the time. I'm sorry, but Lord Brother wants you to come to the castle now...turns out there's a bigger problem than just us being together".

"What would that be? Something to do with Shirayuki?"

"Yes...she has feelings for me". Zen sighed and wrapped his arms almost protectively round the younger prince. "Lord Brother wants you both to duel for my heart. But I don't want you to hurt her".

"Hang on a minute, I thought I was your lover, not her. Besides, she's a herbalist isn't she? She can heal herself".

"That's not the point! Look, just do the duel and try not to hurt her, alright? For me?"

"...Fine, but you owe me for this, okay?"

"I'll give you anything you want from me".

* * *

Zen watched the duel skeptically as both swords clashed fiercely. His brother was watching it with high amusement. Shirayuki was good, but Raji was surprisingly better and soon he managed to knock Shirayuki's sword from her hand, luckily without hurting her. Izana didn't expect the clumsy and idiotic prince to actually put up a good enough fight, let alone win, but he clapped in congratulations along with everyone who had come to watch. Shirayuki gave the brunette prince a smile and shook his hand, praising his skilful hand. Zen quickly walked over to them both and the boys caught one another in an embrace. Izana watched the two, and soon saw that his younger brother truly did love the idiotic being. "Congratulations Prince Raji".

* * *

That evening, Raji and Zen sat on the bed in Zen's room, with nobody lurking too close outside. Zen feverishly kissed his lover with as much passion as he could muster, while the other returned the affection. Hands began to feverishly roam, sending hot tingles along their skin and soon tongues slicked together when mouths broke for a gasp of air and crashed against each other. Zen's hands slid under Raji's shirt until he pushed the other prince against the soft covers, hot kisses pressing along his jawline. Raji let out a soft moan which made Zen smirk and the brunette began clawing at his own shirt until the both of them ended up shirtless and glistening with a thin layer of sweat.

"I don't think we should do this here. I know a place, we can sneak out tomorrow and go there". Zen panted.

"Alright, sounds like a plan". Raji replied.

Zen shifted up a little and lay on his back, pulling the other boy close to him. Raji curled close to the older prince, closing his eyes and listening to his heartbeat. "I love you, Raji".

"Mhm, go to sleep..."

Zen chuckled and closed his eyes, letting himself relax and slip into subconsciousness with his idiotic lover.

xxx

 **Let me guess, someone wants me to do a lemon fic of these two now? xD I'd be happy to, but I'm no good at lemons, I rarely bring myself to write them. Thanks for the request though, it's rare I get given any requests.**

 **You guys gotta let me know if anybody else ever writes for this pairing cause I seriously don't want to be the only one - though I love being the first xD (I was searching for this pairing on here the other day and the only fics were my ones and the only fic with Raji in it was actually mine and I was like, seriously? He's such a great character! Sure he's an idiot but that's what makes me so adorable to me!)**

 **Seriously though, how long has this anime been around and literally nobody ever thought of this pairing? No fanfiction? No fanart? :( Dammit. But thank you to those who read my fics of these two, it's much appreciated!**

 **Also, please check out my other works if you like! If you love Fairy Tail then I have a ton of fics in that fandom for you to enjoy too!**


	2. Important Notice

**I am sick and tired of receiving reviews about me putting Zen and Raji together instead of Zen and Shirayuki. This is FANFICTION for crying out loud! I am ALLOWED to put them together if I so wish! Before you even click on the story, you can see it says [Raji. S, Zen. W] which means that in that particular story, they are/become a couple.**

 **If you do not like that sort of thing then please do not bother to read it. And most certainly do not bother to stupidly review on it.**

 **If you are homophobic even then do not read my stories or leave reviews that may be offensive because I am, myself, in fact attracted to the same gender as well as the opposite.**

 **I do not care if Shirayuki and Zen are supposed to be together because I actually do ship that, too. I am only doing what this site is made for. I am creating FANFICTION.**

 **FANFICTION DOES NOT USUALLY FOLLOW CANON MATERIAL AND THEREFORE I CAN DO WHAT I WANT WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

 **I have three stories based on the Raiji x Zen couple and one more upcoming one. These are;**

 **. A Heart to Win**

 **. Royal Mishaps**

 **. Two Males, Two Teens, Two Princes**

 **To be reading this notice, you will have already read one of those three, or if you are okay with this pairing then you might have read more than the one you are currently on.**

 **So please, just learn to respect the fact that fanfiction is not canon. It is for the fans to do whatever they want with a fandom and it's characters.**

 **I have not been in the best of moods as of late and seeing reviews like this doesn't make it any better. I am currently going through a sort of tough situation to which I currently cannot find any solution to and so receiving harsh reviews is not only rude and disrespectful but also clearly not needed and a waste of your time.**

 **If you do not wish to read a fanfiction about Zen and Raji being a couple then you simply do not have to and you do not have to click on the story and read it. It is all clearly stated in the summary and character list before you even click on the story so you can easily avoid it if you so wish to.**

 **Please, I do not want to receive ANY MORE reviews on my stories telling me that you hate me or you hate the story just because I didn't make Zen and Shirayuki a couple. I like that couple, but I also like other fan-made couples more, okay? Is that a crime? No, it is not.**

 **And to be perfectly honest, the more I receive a review telling me that "WTF ZEN AND SHIRAYUKI ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER UGH YOU'RE SO STUPID AND I HATE YOU" or something along those lines, I begin to dislike this canon couple more and more. And that's not fair on me.**

 **Honestly, I may just never write for this fandom again if I keep getting these reviews.**

 **I'm sick of it. Let's see, how may reviews like this have I received...**

 **. A Heart to Win: 2 (6 were very positive reviews supporting the story)**

 **. Royal Mishaps: 1 (3 were positive reviews supporting the story)**

 **. Two Males, Two Teens, Two Princes: 0 (both reviews were positive supporting the story)**

 **So, please, for the love of God, if you do not like this pairing then do not read the story. Nobody is forcing you to do so.**

 **Good Day.**


End file.
